The Heero Affair
by Chibbi
Summary: The wars are over and Heero feels he is not needed, he puts a gun to his head, but who stops him in the nick of time? and who staels his heart?


A/N: This story is set after the wars have finished and there is peace between Earth and the colonies, If you don't like Yaoi then I strongly advise that you do not read any further, however, if you don't have a problem with it, then you can happily read on and enjoy my story and give it lots of nice reviews.  
  
Disclaimers: I unfortunately do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, much to my misfortune, but I can dream can't I?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Heero Affair  
  
  
  
Duo rolled over and pulled the covers up around him, curling into a ball snuggling up against his pillows. He had just got comfortable when the door opened, he tried to ignore the person walking in and opening the curtains. He rolled over and opened his eyes "Quatre, do you mind? I am trying to sleep" Quatre placed a small tray of food down on Duo's bed and sat down next to it.  
  
"Its half past two Duo, you have to get up sometime," said Quatre taking a mug from the tray and filling it with hot chocolate for Duo,  
  
"No I don't, no more, peace on earth etc etc etc, I am set up for life." Duo sat up and took the mug.  
  
"Have you had anymore bad dreams lately?" Asked Quatre quietly and sympathetically. Duo nodded his head and then put his mug down on the bedside table "What dream was it?" Duo sighed  
  
"The same one, Heero holding the gun to his head, counting to ten and then pulling the trigger, all because he feels he is not needed anymore" Duo found it hard to talk, he had been having bad dreams about Heero for a while now, he had only told Quatre "You haven't told anyone have you?"Quatre shook his head and stood up to leave,  
  
"I wouldn't do that Duo, its our little secret" Duo picked up his mug again and took a sip, Quatre started to walk out the room when Duo stopped him,  
  
"Quatre, you and Trowa are happy, right?" Quatre stopped and turned around, a small smile spreading across his face,  
  
"You have no idea" He said "Talk to Heero please, tell him about your dreams, maybe he needs someone to talk to and maybe he feels the same way about you." Quatre smiled and winked at Duo who could only blush, he was not going to deny the fact that he had strong feelings for Heero.  
  
Heero was as usual tapping away at his laptop, taking no interest in what was around him, focusing only on the task in hand, only stopping when he heard a hushed knock at his door. "Come in" He said, the door opened, he closed his laptop and turned around to face his guest "What can I do for you Duo?" He said standing up and closing the door behind Duo. Duo looked up at Heero as he sat down on the bed  
  
"I was wondering Heero, um. have you, um. have you been feeling suicidal lately?" He blushed instantly and turned his head to look away from Heero "Oh gods, I am sorry, I should never have said that, I'm sorry. I'll go now, I'm sorry just forget I said anything" Duo stood up and left the room quickly, Heero blushed and began with his laptop again.  
  
Quatre was waiting outside the door for Duo, when he appeared Quatre grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the Lounge "Well, what happened?" he asked impatiently, Duo sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands "What did you say to him Duo?" Quatre's tone was softer now; he walked up to Duo and sat next to him placing his arms around his shoulders  
  
"I am so stupid Quatre, I am so pathetic, I asked him if he was feeling suicidal, why did I do that? He is probably never going to want to speak to me again!" Duo let a small sob and rested his head on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"You're not stupid Duo, try again later, except try and talk it out of him, you might have scared him that's all, if I know Heero as well as I think I do, he is hiding something and he needs to talk to someone, and I think that that someone is you." Quatre began to run his hands through Duo's hair, letting the braided boy cry on his shoulder, the door opened and Trowa walked.  
  
"Not disturbing anything am I love?" He said looking at Quatre and Duo  
  
"Duo is just a little upset that's all, nothing to worry about"  
  
"Oh okay, well would you like a cup of tea, I am just about to put a pot on?" Quatre nodded and smiled at Trowa.  
  
"I'll talk to you later" He said, Trowa nodded and walked out of the lounge.  
  
"Why was Trowa so calm about you holding me?" Asked Duo sniffing and wiping his eyes,  
  
"Because he trusts me, and I trust him, he knows that he is the one I want"  
  
"You haven't told him have you?" Asked Duo looking up at Quatre  
  
"No I haven't, but it's not hard to guess that you have feelings for Heero, I mean even Wufei has noticed" Duo sighed and stood up, he began to pace the lounge occasionally stopping to look out the window, Quatre waited patiently for Duo to say something.  
  
"I think I am going to try again, but not right away, thanks Quatre, I really appreciate it" Duo smiled and then walked out the room smiling at Trowa as he paced him. Trowa walked into the lounge and sat close to Quatre handing him a cup of tea "I take it he is going to try again" Quatre nodded "It really is very easy to tell, oh well as long as they are happy" Trowa pecked Quatre on the check and then turned on the TV.  
  
A week later Heero was folding his laundry in his room when he heard another hushed knock at the door, he knew who it was as the hushed knocks had become a regular thing.  
  
"Come in Duo" He said, placing his underwear neatly in is top drawer, Duo walked in and as usual sat down on the bed and began fiddling with his braid.  
  
"So Heero how have you been feeling lately?" He asked knotting the bottom of his hair  
  
"Same old, been busy so I haven't really had time to think my feelings, its weird you know, not being in war, people seem so much happier" Duo smiled weakly  
  
"Of course people would be much happier, it feels strange no longer having to accept missions and stuff, don't you think?" Heero nodded  
  
"It is weird especially if you were made to fight, but I suppose we all trudge along, we have to" Duo nodded, and sighed, he was pleased that Heero was finally opening up to him, but he couldn't shake off the feeling he was not being entirely honest. Heero continued, "I wonder what would have happened to us if war had continued, which one of us would be the first to go?" Duo was shocked  
  
"Heero don't think that way, you need to be positive, you were born to live a normal life"Heero shook his head  
  
"No Duo, I was born to die, if you will excuse me I have to go shower" Duo nodded and left the room leaving Heero alone. Heero lay down on his bed and sighed, he wanted to talk to Duo more, but each time he could never think of what to say, his brain would just freeze, he was confused, what was he supposed to do know?  
  
"So how are things coming along with Heero?" Asked Quatre  
  
Duo shrugged "Oh come on, I need more than a shrug, come on spill, any action, or what? You have been very hush about this lately" Duo sighed  
  
"Honestly Quatre, ever since you got involved with Trowa you have become one tracked" Quatre gasped, and stood up  
  
"That is sooooo not true," Duo giggled  
  
"Go and chat with your fella I have things to do" Quatre got up and walked out of Duo's room, Duo walked over to his desk and got out a pen and paper, he started writing a letter addressed to Heero.  
  
While Duo was having his man version of a Girlie chat with Quatre, Heero was sitting on his bed breathing heavy, holding a gun tightly in his right hand " I was born to die, die in battle, battle is over, lost and won, my job here is done, so I am not needed anymore, what use is a soldier in a world of peace, especially the perfect soldier?" Heero raised the gun and put it to his head, began counting from one to ten. " 1.2.3. 4"  
  
Duo walked out of his room, with the letter in his hand, and headed for Heero's bedroom.  
  
"5. 6.7. 8.9" Duo walked into the room and saw Heero with the gun to his head, he froze.  
  
"10" Duo ran up and tried to knock the gun out of Heero's hands, Heero's grip was to tight, Duo managed to move the gun so it was moved down to just below Heero's chest, there was a loud bang. Heero felt a sharp piercing pain in his stomach he stood up and fell to his knees, Duo crouched down beside him in total shock  
  
"Oh my god Heero what have you done, why??? Why? Heero talk to me please" Duo began to cry; Heero could feel himself slipping into blackness. Suddenly the door burst open and Quatre, Trowa and Wufei appeared, they all gasped.  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance quickly' Shouted Quatre, Wufei ran out the room and headed for the phone.  
  
" Duo I did it because I am not needed anymore, I cant fight anymore" Duo shook his head and held Heero in is arms  
  
"That is not true, I need you Heero"  
  
"You do, you need me?" Heero could barely talk  
  
"Yes Heero, I need you, I need you because I love you!" Heero smiled weakly at Duo, Duo could hardly see due to the tears streaming down his face. Heero began to cough feeling himself slip away, he managed to say  
  
"I love you to Duo" Duo smiled at Heero, Heero managed a smile before he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
"He should wake up any moment" Heero could here distant voices, he slowly opened hi eyes, all he could he see in front of him was a blur.  
  
"Duo" he said, "Where is Duo?" His eyes focused and in front of him he saw Duo sitting on his bed and the other pilots standing around him.  
  
"I'm right here," Said Duo soothingly "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like I tried to kill myself again" Quatre looked at the two of them and the around the room,  
  
"Um. guys I think we should go get a coffee I hear that the café downstairs has a great reputation on their tea, I wouldn't mind trying it out" He winked at the pilots, who got what he was saying apart from Wufei  
  
"I would like to stay Quatre" Trowa sighed and pulled him out the room "Oh I see" he said before walking out the room.  
  
Duo giggled and stared at Heero in the eyes  
  
"I meant what I said Heero" Heero smiled and took hold of Duo's hand  
  
"And so did I" Duo smiled and held Heero's hand back  
  
"The doctor said your going to be fine, you should be able to go home tomorrow" Heero nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you Duo"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me feel needed"  
  
What do you think, tell me I must know, r and r if u like, if u don't then r and r anyway!! 


End file.
